Vengeful pains
by singrunn
Summary: in a time of need a childs destiny unfolds to find that things may not seem to hold true to what he knows. follow his journey to adult hood, while he find his place in the light or will he fall into darkness. dooming the world to chaos.


Vengeful Pains

In a time when chaos ruled the world, plunging the world into darkness, Odin, aroused from his silver throne at Valhalla and muttered, "you! my Valkyrie daughters, climb upon your steeds now. race back to the human world at full speed. A bloody war will start between two nations. I ask that you designate the heroes to prevent the doom of this war. Do not fear! You will choose the brave, chivalrous, warriors that will perish. Take them to your mount and bring them to me here at Valhalla." When these remarks left odin's mouth, the Valkyrie goddesses, who are far more beautiful than the most beautiful women in the world, had dressed up in their sparkling weapons and amror, had galloped at full speed to the arena.

The warriors believed they deserve to go to Valhalla no matter what happens. they are battling to the last drop of blood. And there, a child's destiny unfolds. That is when the bravest of all, Reidar, met the eyes of Kara for the first time.

Only to have the proud warrior fall in love with her, she watched intently as the dual went on finding herself captivated by him only to see the joy he took in battling the other warriors. She would be with him no matter the cost. Once the battle was over, she walked up to Reidar and found his eyes full of remorse at all the loss of life. "Reidar, you have been chosen to head an army for us. But only when its your time. Know that one day you shall, yourself, rest in the halls of Valhalla, where all warriors dwell.

A few years down the road, Reidar now graying from seasons pass, watches as he trained his son, Vince, in the ways of the sword. then his mother, a goddess, raises his family while watching for signs to come to her. her son is already showing signs of being a demi-god. Vince's powers were far more powerful than anyone could have imagined. One summer afternoon, during his training, Vince foresaw a vision of an on-coming battle that will take place in his village. while trying to protect his family he unleashes an ancient and powerful magic. He destroyed everything he was trying to protect only to release his mother from her frail human form and killing his dad and the other villagers. Cast out by his own people he went nameless into the wilderness one fateful night he crossed paths with a battle mage who offered him a path to walk. this battle mage called himself Virade and he named the child Vidar.

the child studied his hardest not stopping to rest so he could learn everything he could for he still blamed himself for what happened. his teacher thought hard and told him there was a way for him to release his demons and give himself peace. Vidar found that the only way for comfort was to gain power. one disturbing night will change his views on the path of sword lore and magic. While in the library he stumbles upon an ancient scroll. he looks at it and sees it as clear as day only to find that it is an incantation reserved for the gods. Vidar reads the incantation and feels an instant surge of energy flow from his body only to be reformed in front of him only waiting for his touch of the swords of judgement and time and they seem to have come to him. Just as Vidar was going to touch the swords, a spark jumped from the swords to his hands and forever binding him to the blades.

Virade ran in only to find the scroll parted and the room resonating with power. "What have you done Vidar?" Vidar rose and said that he had read the ancient scroll only to find two swords had appeared in front of him and now the swords are bound to him. Vidar that scroll is Divine power only gods could have called those swords to them you are no god. No but I will call them and we shall see whats going on he closed and released his magic and let it over flow only to find the swords appeared in front of him beckoning for him to grasp the swords and pull their power into him. Virade could not believe his eyes could he really be looking at the son of the goddess of war. For he truly has called upon her swords and they have listened to his call. Vidar those swords belong to the goddess of war do you by chance know if that happened to be your mom.

I don't know Vidar then recalled his child hood and told of how his mother and father met but they never told him of her past. Well our time as master and student is at an end leave here as my equal for now we are brothers go now and her past. Well our time as master and student is at an end leave here as my equal for now we are brothers go now and set your past to rest and fear nothing.

when Vidar left his sanctuary he found that the world was covered in darkness,plagues,and chaos he heard the cries of the earth pleading with him to take charge and set her children free. The earth spoke to Vidars heart asking that he rescue her children and defeat the evil that plagued the earth. For she herself had given her vast knowledge and strength to him for she could not to free us and show justice to our enemies and bring peace that will last forever. I vow to free everyone no matter the cost. As he continued upon his journey he found a boy running towards him screaming for help only to be surrounded by the four soldiers who began to whip him to the point that the child became unconscious.

you what are you doing to that poor boy. he is being punished for stealing from the emperors hunting grounds he shall be put to death for his treason. you shall not harm that boy anymore he has done nothing wrong and i will slay all the un-righteous now back away or suffer the consequences of your actions. attack him hes nothing more than a peasant, as you wish. torulle les atoral buyial awake my swords slay all those who oppose freedom.

his two swords that hung at his back began to hum with the vibrancy of a smooth chime ringing with the wind growing in intensity Vidar and the swords burst to flames causing everything to burn around him yet he himself remained unharmed he could hear the thoughts of the soldiers pulsing through his head we don't want to die please don't kill us. you have committed crimes against humanity you all shall not go free wed thy star comes out to beam cast down all the foul beings once he finished this incantation he saw the forms of three Valkyrie Goddesses appear and judge the condemned all who stand before us shall be judged. We have peered into your souls and found you to be corrupted but there maybe a way to reconcile yourselves,and find yourself sitting in the halls of Valhallah at Odin's tables.

Should you accept you shall be free but if you even falter once you shall perish to the hell of our choosing. You will be torn limb from limb what say you the condemned? I shall never serve the likes of you we have been purged of pain and fear we fear nothing. in your heart we all choose our fate we are faithfully sworn to the king and his ways you are not gods. You are nothing more than false gods our king is a god and promised us when we die that we will join him in his paradise. You have chosen now face your punishment. As for you three eternity in hell with no peace forever tortured. Vidar you must have this spell us gods of judgment have to offer you its a very powerful spell you'll know when the time is right to use this particular spell its from the ancients kneel and I shall engrave it into your mind. He knelt and felt his mind touch the mind of the gods feeling their power flow into him he kept hearing the same words repeat.

_Low there do I see my father_

_Low there do I see my mother  
my sisters and my brothers  
low there do I see the line of  
my people back to the beginning  
Low they call to me  
They bid me take my place among them  
In the halls of Valhalla_

_where the brave may live forever_

you shall know when the time is right to use this spell but be warned that for every time you use this spell the more you leave the mortal world behind. But the further you distance yourself from the earth shall you only understand what pain the earth feels for her children. And remember Vidar once the crow chimes with in the hour of the lion shall all paths be revealed showing all the warriors from thine past whom you must convince to follow Odin. Now begone Saviour of humanity go and quest for a man who's name was never forgotten with in history he was believed to have obtained the power reserved for gods he will be your next teacher.

Vidar asked Before I go I must ask goddess of war are you my mother. It seems our paths have crossed again my child for when you were but a child you fought an ancient evil with magic you could not control and you killed our family and many villagers but you saved them except for one person who you cared about she was taken and now is the prisoner of the dark king. But go now and find your next master for he shall bear a mark upon his chest in the sign of a of a serpent. With this knowledge in mind Vidar set upon his long and treacherous journey searching for his teacher who will teach him more about his power.

A few days after departing the goddesses that spell kept looming over his heart giving him an unease about the fact that he was chosen to save the world when he in fact was the one who destroyed everything hes ever known and loved. The knowledge about the up coming encounter shall it all be worth it he thought. as the sky went from darkness to a serene sight of beauty he decided to stop for the night within the hour he fell into a very deep sleep that only showed him the horrors of his past no matter how hard he tried to flee it was always there challenging him to make his move further into the depths of madness. Upon entering his nightmares he found things there that he never noticed before people screaming and dieing but the one person that caught his attention the most was that of his child hood friend speaking in a different voice remember Vidar for all that pass these doors shall never be at peace so long as you blame yourself learn to control this power feel it grow inside of you feeding your desire for peace.

For in two days time you shall meet with a man who bears the mark of the serpent and with him comes more knowledge than man is to know hes lived longer than most humans some say hes the son of Odin. But he is whats known as the enlightened one but only the ones who dwell within the halls of Valhallah know his true name if you should live long enough only then shall you learn his true name and power but I will say that he has powers over all domains holy and unholy. for he was there when the nameless ones were created. With that being said Vidar's child hood friend said its time for you wake and feel the warmth of the earth welcoming everyone into her arms.

Feeling tired he set upon his quest watching the minutes turn into hours and by the time night fell he was in the company of a traveling caravan. Feeling tired he set himself next to a camp fire only to find himself being watched. Within the instant he found himself staring at a man who emanated with power with such force he could feel pressure squeezing his inside's with one word the pressure ceased and a powerful voice was heard within side of his head as well as his own voice. You have come in search of me for your power shall be greater than my own if you want the power of the gods then you shall learn all of my knowledge. In time I shall see you as my successor and you shall know the secret of my power. We shall start in one days time now rest you are in the company of Marakesh wielder of the magic arts. And your name is Vidar chosen protector of earth and now my student now get some rest and we will start a new tomorrow. Mother father whats happening why cant I control this power its over whelming it feels as though my insides are on fire, in time you'll be able to control everything with just a slight twitch of your finger you'll be able to move mountains but you must train hard and learn everything that you can for only you are destined to learn all everything and be able to protect everyone.

Vidar slept very restless that night for his dreams kept coming to him more and more vibrant than the first time revealing to him long forgotten memories with each breath it brought him more pain and suffering more than he cared to think about. With every intention to block out his pain and suffering he only brought his fragile heart closer to being whats known as the perfect heart but only through his pain and suffering did he find the strength to push himself past any problems that should face him in the distant future. The next day around dawn he felt the same presence of pressure squeezing his insides forcefully waking him up once awake the great Marakesh stood before him wearing his robe of white with such a brilliance that it almost glowed.

we start now I want you to stay here and concentrate with your mind and find me and destroy this apple on top of my head with out moving a muscle concentrate and feel the presences of the apple and nothing more. Are you ready then let us begin close your eyes can you see the apple feel its presence hold that picture in your mind now follow and try to destroy it with just your mind no words can be used this is very dangerous because its raw magic but we shall get to that here in a bit.

Now follow and try to destroy it on the count of three. Marakesh disappeared on the third count reappearing again and then disappearing once more. How can I destroy that apple of yours if I cant seem to keep you in one spot. I don't even know how to destroy that object with just my mind. Those are excuses if you want my power you will do as I say now concentrate feel your magic well up inside of you feel the words upon your lips but do not speak them use only thoughts and if you can do this you can kill an entire army with just a twitch of a finger. A few hours into the practice has set as a few episodes of pain shoot through Vidar nearly causing him to quit. Enough lets try this do you see that large stump 300 yards away feel its life force flowing through the air see how it changes when you flow your magic into the stump.

Now add your full power into it visualize it exploding when I count to 3 remember no words 1...2...3 now Vidar did as was told and found his powers causing the stump changing colors and then explode into pieces filling the air with such a strong aroma that the slightest form of life was killed in the process.

Good job Vidar you have accomplished what I could not in my days of youth for you show signs of great power by months end you shall learn everything I have to know and I shall call you my brother. And in one years time you shall surpass me and I hope that within every intention you use your powers for the good of man I have lived many life times to see the happiness ,pain ,sorrow and chaos run a muck with out a guiding hand I have failed to do so and now a new hand must be there to show the light to the world. The beauty of my power is that I can create spells that no other person can use but with you as my student you shall learn this ancient technique and thus ensuring that my legacy lives on. Vidar with every day that passes my time draws nearer I fear that time is against us and it will take me before I can teach you we must hurry and you must learn everything so from this day on we will work diligently and not rest for the days are no longer of any use for our kind but soon that will change once I have you take an oath to uphold the peace and justice of the entire world making the earth your child. When you are ready you shall recite the words in the tongue of the gods thus entrusting all my strength and power unto you but when I do I can only tell you how to do the spell but it will be up to you to use the magic wisely are you ready?

Uhm mun day uhm mun night send this world the savior of its plight send him the guidance that is needed to vanquish the powers of darkness and show the world that the light shall once again make peace last forever. With those words being spoke Vidar burst into the light brighter than the sun beckoning anything to come towards the light embracing the world in warmth and power that hasn't been known in over 500 years. Life thrived around Vidar giving him the aurora of a god and giving life to all that was dead.

Showing to all that the time is at an end for all evil bringing the 1000 year peace foretold by the gods when a time was more easy and the talk of chaos was nothing more than a distant plea. With in mere moments time went to a crawl and everyone but Vidar stopped and he heard a voice within his head I know you from a distant time it was not a accident that we met for this time you shall now be welcomed upon Odin's tables. As the god of light use this title and power well for your successor was wise and has chosen you to take his spot with this you shall never die or become injured with each day your powers will come to you stronger than ever before but you should not use them should you draw attention to yourself.

Now Vidar we shall continue to concentrate on your training that plain that you were on is whats known as the realm of peace if you can channel you can tap into endless power that will help you defeat the forces of darkness. I have only recently just figured out how to do this and in my time I never knew that endless power could be at your disposal find your center and you shall begin to learn the path to endless power and find yourself taking another step away from the mortal realm. The way to start towards your path of enlightenment is through meditation and concentration I will show you the proper way to channel but you must never use your endless power for your own gain or out of anger should you begin to travel down the path of evil and once there you shall be lost forever.

Then we shall all be lost in eternal darkness with no way of being able to find a hero to save us this is our only chance to save the people you love. When you met with the 3 Valkyrie goddesses did they tell you about the spell that when the time came to use it you would know what it is meant for? Now let me tell you what that spell is and what its supposed to be used for this spell is a creation spell meant only to create. A mighty explosion occurred outside the small camp Vidar we must get you out of here but first I need to pass to you all my knowledge the dark king's forces are on the move here close your eyes I can no longer protect you when you spoke with the gods and became one of them he is know able to feel you when you use powerful magic.

Close your eyes and open yourself to me and let my knowledge fill you and explain everything but for now the only thing I shall not tell you what the spell is the one that the goddesses told you the words to do not under any circumstance tell anyone who you are until the goddesses tell you that your time is up until that time you shall remain Vidar battlemage. But to me and the gods you are Vidar the god of light I shall never tell anyone your secret for my time is done good bye and good luck.

aku septum rano akenteran with this spell im teleporting you to the temple of life which should be safe and allow you to study your magic unnoticed just don't open yourself to the endless power use this when you are ready and remember you are our last hope. Warmth filled Vidar then a rushing of air whizzed by his head whistling pulling him towards his destination. A dimly lit library and the smell of moldy leather binding's and stale air surrounded Vidar as he found himself starring at the one of the greatest treasures within the world and he has the access to all of the knowledge contained within this small room . I shall find you and free you if its the last thing I do we shall be together once more. The many hours passed as Vidar studied the many spells gaining power over every art that these books contained.

As the many days passed into nights giving light only to those who looked for it was shed only by this lonely candle sitting patiently while Vidar studied his magic and practicing sending vast waves of energy towards and unkempt fire. As he finished his last book he found himself feeling this surge of energy rush through his body filling him then a pressure squeezing his insides churning them. as he made it to his room he looked upon the mirror to find that his features had changed his ears were more pointed and his eyes changed to golden in the shape of hour glasses that pierced anything that they fell upon. Behold I glance upon the world born anew. _See through the eyes of the gods and upon looking through the sands of time will you see a path to your soul. _That night as Vidar lay in bed he had the same vision hes been having of when he was little seeing everyone dieing and his sister speaking to him.

You must over come this hate and pain that is stored up inside of you for it will eat your soul and make you one of darkness. Only to feed upon the death and destruction of everyone you know and love. For until you can prove yourself capable of letting us go you will fail and condemn the earth to unneeded death. Fight for what you believe in fight for the ones you want to protect we will always be with you and you must go fourth and fight to save her because she has taken you into herself and believes in you.

Go now it is time to wake and continue down your journey to end all the chaos and suffering. Only then will you truly know what you are capable of, how far are you willing to go to protect the ones you love and deliver us from evil. As Vidar traveled down the un traveled path feeling a sense that something was not right Vidar then decided to sit and meditate and see what his senses picked up and what he saw made him greatly enraged. For he saw an entire village impaled on 12 feet tall stakes from the bottom cavity through the mouth women children men and the elderly all perished because to the chaos brought from the dark king and his minions.

As Vidar opened his eye only to see the world further from the eyes of mortals and more through the eyes of the gods and further away from being human. See the pain flowing through your eyes we feel what the earth feels and in no sense is our pains answered when the dark king flows his evil ways unto the earth blocking our power you are the chosen one bring forth our furry and bring the power of the light back to our people and you shall be rewarded with a place amongst us remaining forever young and held in history as the savior. as these words end you to shall find yourself more alone but fear not you have the two swords of time which we gods created. Remember who you fight for. As those words ended the swords of time went still showing not more life other than the power that still resonated from the swords. As Vidar got to the village he saw the remnants of the troops that pillaged the village leaving traces of rapes and murdered young girls...

you there state your business in this village of the king you have no right to be here. I have every right for I am a free man you shall not deny me my path. Put him with the other prisoners we are taking for sacrifice. In Vidar's head he heard the voice of lenneth let them take you for you shall find one who you are looking for. As he dropped two his knees he found that his swords disappeared into his back showing no signs of ever being there. When you need a weapon call upon your mystic sword buried within your magic. Move scum and no sudden movements or I shall kill you where you stand. As Vidar was thrown into the containment area where the other prisoners were held only to find that he was powerless to stop them even after all his training.

Once he was in the cell he sat and started to meditate only to find two familiar presences one he hasn't felt in over 10 years. As he realized who it was he called out Bell I can feel you where are you Vidar rushed around only to find Bell beaten and left for dead her life leaving her only a small heart beat keeps her alive for now and its not able to last much longer. Shes been raped and ravaged we've done all we can for her now we have to pray and hope our pleas are heard. Vidar Bell with tears covering his face only revealing the hatred that he has for the minions and the dark king. Maten ri skol vlakes vir come to me my mystic blades hear my call send forth my true form known only to the people who chose me. as Vidar finished his golden aurora come fourth lighting the entire cell bursting with life Vidar made the hand gestures taught to him by his master.

Come fourth my blades of time let us end this fight here and save those that we love. beautiful blue blades came fourth burning the symbol of life upon his forehead with a swift movement the cell door open and Vidar turned and kissed Bell and whispered within her ear I shall not let you die I will save you.

I will come back for you all stay here and wait for my return as Vidar strolled out of the cell he heard a call from within his heart telling him to hurry. Close this door behind me and I shall pass judgment on the wicked ones. Vidar made it to the center of the village and called to the troops come and face me for I shall not fall. All the troops ran towards him as well as the reinforcements coming in from the back. Come to me you worshipers of evil and see how your faith fails you. As the soldiers bared down upon Vidar he could smell the spiced mead upon their breaths.

You will not take her from me again I will always be with her. YOU SHALL NOT SUCCEED as the sudden burst of energy coming from within his sword the soldiers he was facing dropped dead from the life that was taking from the soldiers. See how you cannot protect your selfs. Ando mescan tele nack do ne the sword burned a bright blue and separated into multiple swords two swords for every soldier. Vidar focused and the swords started to spin whirling so fast that the colors seem to mesh blurring ones focus.

All the soldiers tried to run from the on onslaught of blades only to find themselves cut down in their step. As the last soldier fell Vidar felt a life force give away one that was very close almost as though it was apart of him. With a speed burst within his step he moved faster than the speed of man. Vidar opened the door ran to the bed that Bell laid on and found her lifeless body laying there.

Vidar screamed out Odin why have you let her die when I was just reunited with her. It was her time she was not meant to linger on when she has suffered the most of all. And I have determined to spare her the last few minutes of her life she will never again be hurt and she will be here waiting for you once its your time. Now learn from this pain and use this as a way to grow in the role as a god. You have proven that you can go the length needed to free the world from the darkness go now my child and earn your place amongst the few chosen to live forever at my table.

Bell I shall not forget you I'm not sure you even remember me but we shall be together again forever. I shall learn from this pain and know that it will fuel my desire to end this chaos. Everyone hear is not to speak of what you have seen I am to remain a nameless one until the time is right. As those words that were seared into his head had vanished. Vidar walked out of the cell disappearing down the road.

Never to be talked about again as he walked down the road he kept remembering the previous night and how his love had died before he could save her. With the death of all the soldiers still haunting him the sun came up as red as blood marking the beginning of the end. Help help me please I cant die im too young somebody please save me. Vidar hurried to where the commotion was only to see a young girl no older than 18 summers hanging for dear life on the edge of the cliff.

Hang on I shall save you hold on to the ledge and fear not you shall be OK _aku menan hilo den torro semptum norde scarn burneno. _a big glorious hand came out from the side of the mountain underneath where her feet and body could land safely within the hands grasp. Vidar moved his hand higher towards the sky and the hand followed suit until the hand was level with the ground. Thank you mister I have never seen such wonder before in my whole life.

I am forever in your debt my life is yours to command I am lauranna and now im your faithful servant might I ask my lord as to whom I now serve. My name is Vidar the great Battlemage and I am on a quest to end this madness. You may accompany me on my journey but know that it will be very dangerous so I will teach you how to fight this way as to not cause danger upon your life. By mid day lauranna and Vidar had chosen a small recess where they rested and began training to see where her skills where at.

Upon the start of the training found that she was knowledge able in the way of sword fighting. Her grace was only matched by her speed she moved with an elegance of a seasoned fighter. You fight well who taught you. I was taught by the order of warriors brought up as a orphan the male warriors taught me everything I know about fighting. You know much but not everything like I do I can teach you the ways of my order but you must swear yourself to me to do what I say. You shall learn the ways as a battlemage you will be able to conceal yourself and do many wonders like the one I have performed for you. Teach me I want to learn teach me master mold me into the person and path that you follow.

Kneel Lauranna and close your eyes as she closed her eyes Vidar placed his strong hand upon her head and created the binding spell between master and apprentice. rise my student and look through new eyes you have been opened to the world of magic and now you are my blood brother. We are joined and I will always know where you are until you can prove to me that you no longer need my help. For now we rest I have much to teach you and should I use powerful magic we will be noticed by the dark king.

Sit down here and concentrate on my words let your mind wander and feel the forms of life flowing around you changing adapting. Once you can master this we shall continue on with your training but this meditating is very useful for seeing what lies ahead and how to protect yourself from approaching danger. Stay here for a few hours and concentrate once you have been able to stretch your mind miles down the road then talk to me and tell me what you saw. For now I shall rest for a few hours and leave you to meditate remember feel everything and let nothing go by you.

As the hours past lauranna sat in complete silence feeling everything wander by every organism and the few miles being spread out in every direction for twenty feet. Vidar watched patiently as his apprentice worked hard on the ways of their order. My student what do you see? I see molecules flowing around me and I see ants running around gathering food. Good you are starting to feel the effects of magic taking hold of you and changing your body to be able to submerge yourself in it the more you can control the stronger you become.

Come now rest for we must start early and we need all the strength we can get. As the hours passed rest came to lauranna only as if it came in trickles. Once morning came Vidar started to make breakfast and found that lauranna had already caught a deer for them to eat with the 3 day old bread. That trap had worked nicely it had caught this deer without fail. This deer is of good age but eventually you will be able to find food without having to capture it make it come to you but this will take time to learn. Master how is that possible to do that wont it take lots of magic? It will take more magic for you because you are just a beginner but soon it will take nothing more than you lifting your finger. But all in time my apprentice you shall be strong and join the ranks of our order. For now we shall help build up the strength of your magic by having you make this stone hover while we travel it will be strenuous for you and you may pass out from exertion but fear not you'll help yourself get stronger.

Its impossible to make this stone hover how can I concentrate on riding and on making the stone hover. This you must master by yourself everyone masters task at their own pace so do not worry if you cannot do two things at once. It will become easier as you practice but for now let me guide your horse and you concentrate on making this stone hover as we travel and hold it up for as long as you can. I shall do as you ask I trust your judgment. As the hours passed lauranna could not hold the stone up with just her magic nearly falling off her horse she was physically and mentally drained drenched in sweat Vidar decided to call it a night. Rest now my apprentice for tomorrow we start again this time you shall hold the stone in the air all day with your magic. Then we shall see where your at by the time we reach the next village which wont be till mid day. That night lauranna was visited by a presence unknown to her and he spoke of untold power if she should come and free him from his prison. Lauranna woke in the dead of night to leave and find this person who came to her in her dreams ending the torture that she was watching him be put through.

As the sun rose the next morning there was an eerie feel and nature itself seemed to be telling Vidar that something was amiss only to find a note written in lauranna's hand and it explained how she left to free a man being tortured. and how he came to her in her dreams telling her of endless power should she free him. As a sense of dread washed over him he could only find that she was going to free the man he was trying to stop. With the utmost haste he cast the unforgivable binding spell to lauranna and the prison holding the dark king. Feeling the power drain from him with the force of a tornado causing the ripple within the foundation of all magic that could be felt throughout the realm. As he opened his eyes feeling very weak from the binding spell only to find himself surrounded by the dark kings army ten thousand strong blocking his path.

You are under arrest for defying the king and his dark powers and you shall be put to death for your transgressions and know that soon he shall once again be free to bring eternal chaos and watch the down fall of all the gods. Come and drink with me for all you know is about to end for I will not lose any more loved ones for you are the guilty ones and I shall punish you for your crimes and now be judged. closing his eyes once more he bellowed fourth calling the swords of time beckoning the Valkyrie goddesses to come fourth judging all the soldiers upon which time they shall be be punished.

As the soldiers themselves closed around him the goddesses answered the beckoning summon freezing them all with in time passing judgment upon them all sending their soul into the depths of hell for endless torment and pain . Vidar you are really leaving the world of mortals behind showing us that you truly do want to dwell in that halls of Valhalla forever with your loved one who even though she is in his halls calls to you beckoning you to finish this journey and come home to her.

Use her love as a source of light when you seem lost upon your journey and cannot find your way back to the light and with this strength comes a price though the love that she has for you will take you from the very place that you were born your families memory will end but your nightmare shall continue until you have been freed from this chosen destiny you were chosen at birth and when you released that ancient magic you broke the chains of the Dark king and hes been gaining power for over 25 years spreading chaos and darkness and with it choking the life from the planet until she was forced to call upon you her last hope. Showing me that my son is no longer lost I will always be but a call away and fear not you shall not lose all that you love or care about.

I will try everything within my power to lend you my strength, and my power for your grandfather always told you that you would be a true savior of all mortal and immortals alike. Go now and serve justice to the dark king. Mother please watch over bell she is all that I care about but now I must continue on my journey to stop this chaos the dark king is about free I have put a binding spell on Lauranna if she opens the gate she will perish and I don't want to see another life lost because of my failure. Vidar you have not failed her she was seduced by power that she was promised her and well now that she is heading down the dark path her fate has been sealed. You did what you could and now she will die with her choice. Go fourth and think not of her fate but of the fate of the earth for she has given you a task to save all of the life on this planet.

As Vidar headed down the forest and contemplated his choices and found that they all lead to the same out come his apprentice was going to die. As he followed lauranna's scent towards her destination in order to try and save her but the out come cannot be changed she will die or fall into darkness. As Vidar kept moving towards his destination he kept thinking back to his childhood and how his father taught him the ways of the sword but he kept thinking how life would be different if he didn't use that ancient magic releasing more evil upon the land. Is this how we are to live vidar pondered or was there a greater purpose as to why everyone I loved is now dead and gone and now my own apprentice is heading towards her death and im powerless to stop it. Finally after running for 3 days and 3 nights Vidar sank into a deep sleep where he found himself yet again in his village as its being destroyed and the little girl yet again spoke to him driving him further down the road until Vidar reached his own home only to find that his mother and father were waiting for him.

Blaming him for the destruction of their entire village and their deaths were also on his hands. But something was different this time for he saw something that was different he was able to speak fully and they understood him. Vidar sank down to his knees sobbing mother father I was not strong enough to save you and im still not strong enough I beg for your forgiveness please I cant bear it anymore. Vidar stopped talking and felt his parents hands embracing him in a hug and whispering into his ear we forgive you we never truly blamed you we know that you are very special but with our blood on your hands we shall empower you with the rage of our entire village. Please know that we are very proud of you and one day we shall be together again only when no more death that comes from evil.

Go now its time to wake go now and head towards our resting place and in your fathers tomb is a gift that you are worthy of. Vidar asked his mother as to what it contained and all she would say is powerful armor. As he awoke he was found to be covered in sweat but holding a magnificent charmed necklace that would allow him to call upon his mothers steed and get to his families resting place. Come to me shadowfire we must make haste as he called upon his mothers horse the camp fire went out and a horse engulfed in flames so hot it scorched the ground but was cool to his touch not burning him but enveloping him in a shield of fire. We must ride with the utmost of haste go to my village so that I may recover something that my parents have left me. As shadowfire reared up onto his back legs wings grew from his sides and then the next thing Vidar knew was that he was speeding on his way towards his village what he saw brought such anger and rage that he himself began to have hateful thoughts.

As shadowfire landed in his village the council who had banished him came out to see what the commotion was all about and once they laid eyes upon him the only things he heard was about him being a curse and how he needs to leave because hes what caused everyone to die.

Vidar spoke only remorse and about a dream that his mother and father had told him to come to his families tomb and grab something that was left for him. You have no right to disturb the dead even if they beckon you to come and take whats yours. Vidar you are a curse and evil follows you no matter how hard you try to hide from it leave now or fear our punishment. What can you do to me for when I unleashed that magic I was using it to try and protect you all. Know that I can control my powers and you will not stop me from reclaiming whats mine with one word the staffs used by the elders of his village turned into snakes enveloping their paths so as to keep them at bay while Vidar got what he needed.

Once at his families tomb he found a strange magic that prevented everyone but him to enter that tomb and as he approached his fathers tomb there lie his fathers blessed armor made for him by his mother who poured her magic and power and strength into and created the armor of life and once put on may never be removed Vidar reached out with his senses and found that the armor was alive just like his swords. as he put his fathers armor on his body began to glow his golden Aurora surrounded him in a constant flow around him once the last piece was equipped he found that his features changed so much that he knew he was no longer human.

As he returned to the center of the village he didn't even speak but the snakes disappeared from sight revealing himself to the elders and Vidar spoke but his voice sounded more commanding and he said do you see as too who I truly am I am Vidar god of light I was never a curse but know that you are saved within my presence no harm shall ever befall anyone within this village. Shadowfire come to me we must get to lauranna and save her but the path is going to be so much more dangerous now because of the fact that I can no longer hide my presence. The dark king will be able to find us as shadowfire took flight. Vidar could only hear his heart beat as his thoughts kept coming back to his child hood. And how no matter how hard he tried it seems that nothing made sense anymore.

Lauranna's path became more and more empty as she felt herself being pulled away from what she set out to do. It seemed that she would rather get the stronger with the promise of more power. Lauaranna why have you betrayed everything. It seems that my power is greater than your master's but I shall show you everything when im free once more. The voice kept radiating from within her head and coming from her mouth. Vidar could feel the unease of his student and it hurt him knowing what lies ahead of him and what he had to do. As he rode he decided to meditate and speak with his master on if there was anything he could do. My student what can an old master do for you is there a way to save her shes so young and I do not want to see her be seduced by the dark power that the king possess. Vidar you've done all you can for her she is totally lost unless she comes to you on her own free will. Then we may have a chance at saving her but you have done well by binding her soul to the gate that in prisons the king.

Go now stop thinking about what i's and start trying to save everyone if it means sacrificing one. This is the hardest part about being the Saviour of the world. You wouldn't be in this position if I could of done what I didn't do because of my failure you are having to correct my errors. By now you should have been able to put together what that spell that the goddesses gave you if not that spell is for the final judgment and as you can see your eyes and other features have changed and now you look more like a god your eyes look as though you can see into ones soul as one would look into a bowl of water and see their own reflection. But it has one draw back... should you use it to judge the dark king it will drain your life from you and you will die I couldn't do it back when it needed to be done but now it seems that you may have no choice. Do not falter any longer for I feel the dark king growing in strength. As Vidar raced down the stretch of road heading towards his apprentice he thought long and hard about why he was chosen but this choice was something no one should have to decide who lives and dies that is supposed to be left up to fate not a mortal.

Finally after 3 days ride Vidar stood looking up at the site where the dark king was imprisoned between dimensions. If lauranna succeeds she will die and release the evil that was released a little bit even when he was a child the destruction that the king caused was unimaginable. He was so close but yet so far. Father give me the strength to see that what needs to be done is done. Every step seemed like an eternity as he climbed to the top. To meet whatever outcome maybe. As the images of his apprentice flooded his mind he couldn't help but doubt if what he was doing is the best thing for humanity sacrifice one save millions. As Vidar reached the last step he saw lauranna standing there with a shock of terror on her face as her magic left her body opening the dimension where the dark king was imprisoned. NO IM TOO LATE I HAVE FAILED YOU LAURANNA, her soul was being consumed and he couldn't stop it and now she will die all he can do is comfort her as she dies. Vidar ran to her and cradled her only easing her pain but shielding her from the effects of her magic leaving her body racking her with spasms. I'm sorry lauranna can you forgive me. Vidar it is not you who should apologize I have made my choice and now I will die with it.

Let me go and you must go on alone knowing that you had to let your apprentice die in order to save the world and I can die in peace knowing that you are the chosen one to defend all of us. As Vidar rose from his apprentice he made the symbols of the goddesses to come and take her remains to the place where she belongs as her body disappeared into the darkness a dark and powerful laugh came from the void causing fear to run throughout his entire body. You bastard I Vidar God of light will destroy you and as he charged the dark king a voice burst into his mind.

Vidar stop you are not ready I am Alfhildr queen of the mystic elf's for nature herself has spoken to us come to me feel my prescience and will yourself to me once you are within my prescience you shall resume your training to further your power and move past the realm of mortals and into the realm of the gods. Once there you yourself can summon the vast warriors that live within once you are able to do so only then will you have your chance at defeating the king you'll need to know two types of magic one divine and the other is one that we created one to help aid that spell. But once activated it cannot be stopped for the rage of an entire race of Viking warriors will unleash themselves upon all who oppose the forces of light. I know that you have given everything only to see that people you love perish in front of you but you will have our support as well. Now hurry theres not much time. Vidar let his magic fill him as he concentrated on her presence, As vidar spoke the words to teleport. His magic left him but this time it wasn't as much as he thought it would.

As he opened his eyes he saw a glorious meadow surrounded by thick heavy forest standing there was Alfhildr garbed in her glorious white dress with a cape that surrounded her made entirely of swan feathers. With each of her steps Vidar could smell hints of lavender almost as if he were in a dream. As she spoke to him all he could focus on was that he was in a place that was safe and he could learn whats needed to defeat the dark king. Vidar I know that nothing can bring back your loved ones but know that for their sacrifices others will be saved and live in a world without evil. This training will be harder than any you have partaken in before and you'll be stronger than ever.

For in a years time you shall be ready but until then rest learn and grow accustom to my culture nothing will be hidden from you. Now rest and we shall begin anew in the morning. As vidar went to his room he saw that it wasn't a bed but more of feathers so soft that it was as if he was cradled by his mother. That night as he slept he had no dreams but only a strong wave of peace wash over him. For the first time in years he had a sleep without being tormented as though he was free but as his dreams came to an end he was visited by the one he loved the most Bell. She had spoken to him and told him how proud of him she was and could only tell him but not reveal anything only that his apprentice was safe and wont be hurt or tormented by what she did. Bell also had depicted how she had made a home for her and Vidar once his time has come so that they may be together forever.

Now wake Vidar begin your training and no matter what happens im always with you now wake. Alfhildr waited for Vidar by her home waiting for him to begin his training in learning the art of summoning. Vidar concentrate let your magic flow through you and call upon the one who you want to see but be warned if you don't properly summon something you'll lose control of whatever you have summoned. With that being said follow these hand signs to start the summoning once completed pour your magic into that creature or being. Know it and become strong let my knowledge fill your head and give you new found powers that will help you to destroy the dark king. As Vidar trained vigorously all he could do is work hard to ensure that it wouldn't happen again that he would not fail to save everyone. Each day Vidar summoned creatures bigger and stronger they grew until finally on the 1st day of the new year Vidar rose stronger knowing that fear will no longer rule his life Shadowfire come to me my glorious steed. We have much to fix in this world for I have been to careless in my ways. As Vidar rode off to correct the evil that was released he was surrounded by a group of bandits demanding that he pay for his passage.

Pay us now or we shall kill you where you stand for you are not from around here are you it seems as though you have been disfigured. GIVE US ALL OF YOUR GOLD OR DIE, I have no gold to give but if you do not cease you shall be judged and even I cannot change the judgment. Oh what are you to say that your no enforcer or god I bet you cannot even harm a fly for you are not even a warrior. Vidar laughed you shall know what I am, I am the enforcer of the light and now you shall all face my wrath. Vidar closed his eyes and called upon his mother and his swords come to me it is time for us to judge but this time I would like to judge them my way but with you as my witness so as to show you that I will do what needs to be done. Just as he had called his mother had appeared and his swords had also appeared upon his back. Mother these people have lost their ways and now follow a life of crime I saw a glimpse of goodness now all of that is gone and is filled by hate and evil and deceit.

I know I should be more compassionate but what I saw when I looked into their souls I saw them murdering an entire village for nothing more than a few pieces of gold. I shall only show them what they did to that poor village. They shall themselves be torn apart limb from limb and will be tormented by their faces as well. Mother I pass judgment upon them all. Vidar you have grown strong and you now have a sense of being without fear it seems that you have come full circle you are stronger than I and now you are ready to defeat the dark king and take your place within the halls of Valhalla and finally be at peace with your loved ones. So it has come to pass that Vidar is no more a mortal but he is Vidar the God of light and enforcer of justice for he is my son as well and will be known as protector of good. Now face the judgment he has set fourth now be gone as his mother said that Vidar had spread his hands and spoke of true power and the ground opened up and swallowed the men without a trace of them being there. Mother what have I missed since Ive been gone. Vidar the world has grown very dark and evil its so bad that crime is no longer punished we must right the wrong and force the light back into this world. Do not hide your self anymore strike fear into the darkness showing that no matter where they look you'll be there to enforce judgment.

Vidar you are now a god and enforce the rights go my child and make us proud. As he left the company of his mother Vidar looked through his eyes upon a world covered and ruled in chaos and darkness. With the tears of sadness he created a magnificent dog born of nothing more than a tear used to protect the innocent. your name is Moorwin and your the guardian of the flame for now we are companions and friends. Come Moorwin we are behind we must purge this land of all evil and bring the light back into this world. As Vidar and his companions left down their path that they could only bare the weight of the world down upon their shoulders. Thinking back to all of Vidar's training he himself was not ready to take on an apprentice and for his lack of experience it had cost him a person who had the potential to be a great battlemage.

But now its time to look to the future and not dwell on the past. That very night when Vidar reached the city of kardesh he saw poor beggars in cells being used as examples and people's heads being put up on pikes to warn traitors of what would come should they decide to break the law that the dark king has set in place. With all this sadness bearing down upon vidar's heart as though a dagger was buried into his chest. Why must I be forced to see all that has come to this world why so much evil is left un-defied and yet the poor are the ones who pay the price.

Not knowing where to begin Vidar started to use his skills to seek everything that was evil and destroy it. He spent many months purging Kardesh of evil until he came across the one who was running the entire guild devoted to murder and once inside he saw how they had operated and got close to the head person and once he had got him alone, his pressence was that of a powerful person and once his power was released there was no holding back. When it came time to end the group devoted to murder, Vidar found himself in a locked battle between himself and all the murders and bandits, not wanting to judge them without first getting a piece of them and not wanting to call upon his swords.

the only thing that Vidar used were his fist wanting to serve justice to the wicked when he finally got to the leader Vidar was cut bloodied and bruised but left them all unconscious but the stairs looked so far as his cuts from the blades seemed to be poisoned. The venom made moving impossible but his sheer willingness seem to drive him on no matter what seemed to slow him down the twelve steps were like a mountain in his way but pushing into the chamber what he saw next could never go un-punished the remains of humans that were skinned alive and then left to rot.

Vidar closed his eyes and called upon the power of his swords to give him the strength needed to end this quest of his. As power flooded into him a new source of reserve and prowess and no matter how much power he called upon he could not disperse it fast enough he moved as water would move through the forest, He moved with godly speeds barely enough for a human to follow and as he spoke his voice resonating with power forcing all who were in the room to their knees gasping for air. Who are you really the the leader asked for you possess more than power its divine isn't it. I'm vidar and yes I am a god and im here to end your reign of evil and set the people of this city free and bring light back here so they can live in peace. Sedatu kenam tekar bind him to the tenth power the room increased in gravity as he forced the leader to the ground to enforce the judgment that he had in his mind.

Just as he imagined it his powers seem to be following his mind using raw power just as he saw it a massive door with two skeletons bound in chains appeared with a passage that said all who stand before this gate shall be judged only those who are found worthy shall be spared. Vidar broke the seals so that the doors opened and a long sword broke free and took everyone that he had fought pulling their screaming souls to depths of hell.

The weight that the souls of the victimized had put upon him had slowly subsided as they passed over to join the other souls finally ending their torment. He could not help himself but as the power left his body his swords went back into his body as he was left unconscious letting the venom take its course. Vidar you must not give up it is not time for us to be together. Bell you have been watching me and im so tired im ready to give up on this life and just fade away to be with you forever, vidar spoke his heart and could feel bell laying with him giving him faith to keep going as his heart started to slow down she could hear his heart beating slower until finally it stopped as the venom finished its job. As vidar took his final breath he gave a scream with such power that the walls that were to be his tomb broke and shattered letting him see the sky one last time. Moorwin had came running into the chamber only to find that Vidar was no longer alive and moorwin laid down beside him and did the one thing that one person can make for the one that they love. The life was leaving vidar faster as his soul started to ascend to the halls of Valhalla. Moorwin howled to the gods and his body grew so bright that he seemed to be on fire as he sacrificed his life to bring Vidars back to the world of the living.

Vidar woke surprised at the place where he thought he had died only to find his companion dead knowing that he was alive because of moorwin giving his life up. The body of moorwin disappeared leaving behind two gem sized jewels that sparkled as though the sun burned with the passion that could set fire to the earth.

Vidar could not help himself but bask in the beauty of the jewels knowing that his friend was protecting him from the halls of Valhalla. Scooping them up into his pocket placing them over his heart. Vidar left that town knowing that he had brought life back into that city. My son you are getting stronger and stronger for it seems you do not need me anymore to judge the wicked. Vidar spoke to his mother telling her about speaking to bell and how she told him not to give up and how he could smell the fragrance of lavender coming from her as she spoke. Vidar know that you cannot give up for one second the more you sit back and not continue evil will win and we will all perish. We cannot allow the evil to win and allow countless people to perish amongst the shadows. Should that happen their blood will be on your hands Vidar and that will haunt you for the rest of your life.

As Vidar left that city knowing he has begun to purge the earth that oppressed the the light. Now shining brightly with life and peace preventing the darkness from returning to harm all that lived with in the city. He could hear a faint song heard coming from the city singing of praise Bringing a sense of calm over Vidar. For the first time since he was a child the glorious music that was sung when he was a child has finally been reborn and now resonates with in his mind. his thoughts were drifting more and more to when he was a child revealing more of his training and about a spell that he could not remember using but its power was so strong he was not sure on whether or not to ask about what it does. But the more he thought about whether or not to ask the more sure he was so upon stopping for the night he calmly made camp and called upon his mother to come and talk with him about the spell from his childhood as she thought back. She began to slowly talk about the dark times and about how that spell he had used is what annihilated his village.

Vidar even now I'm not sure as to whether or not your ready to know where that spell came from but I'll tell you what it does its a creation spell that is forbidden because it uses dark magic to fuel that spell but can be fueled with the power you control. Used with the correct power you can call upon vast amounts of power and create a new sense of peace for the earth. Vidar you have so much potential use that spell to gain unlimited power but fuel it with your power of light. The more power you funnel into the spell the stronger it becomes. But that spell cant be broken off once activated like so many other spells the only way for it to end is if the caster dies. Promise me Vidar that you will never call upon that spell for your life is more important than anything because you have to defeat the dark king. But knowing this I trust that you'll have the will power to push yourself higher than us gods we have much power but you've stumbled upon a magic so old that its even older than the dark king himself not even he knows of this power. Vidar ill engrave the knowledge into your mind but even that is limited but should you use this magic it will burn your aurora out and even though your power will have no ends you will die we maybe gods but we can still die. Once that happens we will fade away then the balance of good and evil begins to shift for the worst for every life there is a death and a death there is a life. We must keep that balance in order to show the mortals that we are there to protect them and make sure that they no longer will be troubled by the darkness and shall ever be engulfed in the warmth of your guiding light. Now rest Vidar you still have a long journey ahead of you for I see that there is a person far to the east also on the path to rectify his kingdom and I see that your paths will cross but I cannot tell you when that will be.

As Vidar closed his eyes to rest his vision blurred back to when he saw bell lying on that prison bed and all he could wonder is how long she was there what if he was only a few years earlier could he of saved her. He saw himself walking over to where she was laying and his tears started to sparkle he could only help but plea to her hoping that she would forgive him. As he sunk to his knees vidar felt a calm hand and bells soft voice holding him in complete peace and serenity it was as though as she was speaking to his heart pouring her love into him letting him know that she never blamed him for what happened to her. It was not a matter of fault you did what you could to protect me Vidar and I will forever be in your heart you and I are one and we will forever be untied as one. Be at peace vidar you are and shall always have my love, bell please don't go I need you to keep me from veering from my path you are my north star in my darkest times you were there protecting me and brought me to my path of light. It was your pressence that can bring me to my knees and it pains my heart because we are no longer on the same plain. We may be intertwined but as you've said you are in my heart but you shall always have my love. Vidars breath crawled to a stop as his body reached its limits and he found his resting place amongst the heavens. The stars themselves seemed to rearrange themselves for vidar showing him the past present and future but his vision of the future was skewered it was as though he was being showed what could happen and what may never happen. What he saw was so disturbing that it caused him to wake in a cold sweat as he called upon his master he described everything he. Mentioned how everyone was being hung upside down and their end-trails hanging down as their blood being drained .

His master was so disturbed by what his student was describing to him and it seems as though vidar had read his masters thoughts he also told him who was behind it. His voice sounded like the dark king but it looked like me. It seems theres more to learn from your vision we may not have all of the story theres something more we are missing. Thank you master for giving me council once I learn more or you learn more please contact me.

Vidar called upon shadowfire to come to him at once and take him to the farthest kingdom to the east to have a word with this king who also wants to end this evil. As shadowfire was flying at full speed towards the kingdom of Essence which were followers of the gods a small family heading to Essence were surrounded by a large group of beast that seem to radiate dark power knowing full well that they are the creation of the dark king it seems that his power is growing even faster than he had thought. We must protect that family I can sense a child down there they must not suffer. As Vidar landed he called upon his power of creation willing his gems to lend him the same fiery power that his friend the moorwin had. The gems themselves remained as glorious but would not lend their strength to him.

Vidar you do not need my strength we are apart of you and we ourself are strong only because you possess the strength now when the time is right you'll know when we are needed. Vidar use your power to end this it seems that they can still be saved but not by your hands. Call upon Valeknaknedre the ancient dragon who gave life to the world it is he who has the power to purge these beast and make them whole once more. He slowly reached up to the sky and poured his power into his magic calling the mighty dragon lord to come down and make the creatures whole. The ground trembled with a mighty force and the wind hummed with such ferocity that the trees themselves force ably bent to its will.

As the mighty dragon roared its body down to the ground that the beast stopped in their tracks scared to the point where their scent made the mighty dragon chuckle, sounding like boulders crumbling. Vidar you have called me from my resting place and now it seems that you require my power to make these creatures of darkness whole and purify them. I shall do as asked but under one condition you must yourself the god of light team up with the king of Essence for he has my blood flowing through him he is my descendant.

I Vidar will do as you have asked he shall come with me on my journey. The dragons body seem to have a power so majestic that it seemed to radiate from him purging the darkness from the creatures. As the light died down all that remained of the beast were little wolf pups with fleece so white that it seems to shine as though no impure pressence could taint. All that could be heard as the dragon began to fade remember Vidar you gave me your word about my descendant coming with you on your quest. The wolfs themselves ran off knowing that their home lay far to the west soon the pups were no longer seen in the distance.

Shadowfire we are almost at the kingdom of Essence let us make sure that this family is safely inside of the kingdom and to also to speak with the king about our journey and about how he is to come with us. Thank you kind warrior you have saved my family and my children. Please may I have all of your names. Only if you'd be kind enough to give us your name. Please call me Vidar im the god of light. This is Emma my wife my daughter beth and my son alterion and im thren. Vidar please take the last of our gold as a gift to thank you for what you have done. No please keep your gold for it looks like your son is quite ill.

Vidar pulled out his own pouch and handed it to the family this is to pay for your stay in Essence but Ive got a gift that you and your family will find to help you all out. Son please step forward and lay on this blanket so I may give you a gift that you'll remember for the rest of your life. The boy obeyed and was afraid at what might come next. Vidar closed his eyes and and let his divine magic flow through him as his hands seem to let out his power and as the boy was laying there Vidar started to heal the boy and giving him the ability to never get sick or hurt ever again him being shielded from pain.

As he finished the boy opened his eyes and a silver marked symbol marked his forehead as a sign of the shield. You are now no matter what I consider you my offspring because of the gifts Ive granted you.

All you need to do is call upon me is think of my name and I will come to you. Vidar you are to kind we are forever in your debt. As the convoy reached the gates they were greeted by the army of Essence. Vidar it seems you are wanted by the king your convoy may rest in the empty house down this street while we escort you to our king. Shadowfire watch over our new friends and protect them and make sure they have food. With a snort and a flare of his wings it transformed its self into a small puppy big enough to carry food on its back should it need to.

Vidar followed the guards slowly as a pressure seemed to weigh him down as though the world wanted to pull him to the center so that the earths secrets maybe revealed. Its time that you are told more about the dark king but what you are about to learn is very dangerous because of the fact that once you know it it may haunt you to the point that you'll go mad. But that choice is left up to you vidar only you know when you are ready to hear what I have to say. As he proceeded to up the stairs his steps became slower and slower as though the room was increasing in gravity.

Soon Vidar felt so heavy it was enough to force him to the ground crawling like a child. Sir are you OK, Vidar sorry about the pressure it seems that its slowing you down please arise so that we may speak as equals. With a sudden release all that seem to weigh him down now left him feeling weightless. As you may know that im on a quest to destroy the dark king, may I the king of Essence journey with you to destroy the dark king so that we all maybe free. You may come with us do you have a steed fast enough to keep up with my steed shadowfire. Vidar you are already known through out my kingdom for tales have spread about a glorious warrior riding on a steed covered in fire. Freeing the people from the darkness that covers this very planet. They talk of how you had fought to destroy all the evil and how you died from the poison only to be reborn once more with the your power growing as the light returned to that city.

We need to leave at once so that we may continue on the journey to purge this evil from the earth. That night while sitting at the table enjoying the meal that was prepared for him the only thing that seemed out of place was that the king did not wear his robes of royalty but wore nothing more than peasant clothing so as to better fit in with the commoners that seemed to be eating with them. He got to conversing with one of them and was telling Vidar about his homeland and how his whole family was driven out by the evil.

Finally after midnight the dinning hall seemed to empty out only a few stragglers were left. He left the dinning hall and out in the hall, he was greeted by the family he saved earlier. Finally when Vidar got back to his room after speaking with everyone he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him so hard that it seemed as though he was at a stand still. He could feel a presence of another god but was not sure who it was come out theres no point in hiding your power gives you away. As the darkness etched away the mighty Odin stood before him garbed in his cloak and his missing eye.

Vidar you have come along way since your child hood you have truly proven yourself worthy of being called the god of light it seems that we share a more intimate bond than that for you see you are my grandson and should the need arise I want you to call upon this cloak for this cloak was made of the stars and will hide your true form unless around magic users. This gift is for the years of you living with the burden that no person should have to live with. Vidar your journey is about to change and its not clear if its for the better or worse. Now rest grandchild for the time of man is on the verge of extinction.

Vidar slept hoping to see his loved one once more calling out to her in his sleep begging her to come to him. When he awoke the next morning after having a dreamless night to find that he was holding a sprig of lavender and a locket of her hair so that he will always have her with him. He placed the locket of hair and he put some lavender in with her hair placed the locket around his neck and he swore he could feel her arms wrapping him in a loving hug he almost longed for it to never end wanting to know that she still loved him to reassure his thoughts and his heart. It time you knew my real name Vidar please call me Vlademere im the descendant of the dragon god who you spoke with yesterday and he came to me in my dreams I am to travel with you on your quest.

Come we must be on our way now as we speak time is against us. The days seem to get darker and darker as the light is not being able to get through all that evil that surrounded the earth. It seems that the tides have been set in motion and all we can do is continue and hope that we are not to late. Vidar looked at Vlademere's steed and placed his hand upon its head and spoke to it asking it for permission to grant it power to fly. The horse it self blinked happily as though he understood what was about to happen. The horse bowed itself to Vidar allowing him to pour his magic into its body allowing to change its form wings to form on its body as though it was meant to be.

The wings were so beautiful they seem to take the beauty from the moon only to radiate it 10 fold. Vlademere looked in astonishment as his horse now resembled shadowfire but that of the moon. We shall call you Chandak reborn of the moon guiding all those who were lost on a light-less night. Shadowfire we must fly at full speed I feel the dark king growing in power and it feels so much like my vision. Both of them took flight flying at high speeds to try and stop the dark king. The flight grew dangerous as the wind picked up in speed and ferocity whipping their faces cutting and slashing as though an unseen force was deliberately trying to slow them down.

Vidar could taste the magic in the air something was changing drastically objects were beginning to picked up and thrown around like rag dolls. He began to focus all of his energy into finding a safe place for them to conceal themselves from the storm that was brewing. Finally after what seemed like hours of flying Vidar pointed out to Vlademere and they landed in a cave. but the storm looked as though it was following them it sank as they sank once inside the rumble from the storm radiated through the cave a form appeared from the recesses of the storm and called out to Vidar beckoning him to come closer. The form stepped out and before them stood Marakesh who wore a garb not normally worn by a warrior of light.

Master why do you delay us we are trying to fight the dark king and end all the evil. Vidar I can see the desire to fight him for what you've lost but you cannot fight with a clouded mind. Theres something I feel you should know Vidar whether or not you know but the dark king and you are tied together it started over 100,000 years ago back when the dark king came into power. He was known as Sigrunn the reason as to why I couldn't end it the first time around is because he is apart of me. When the evil started to spread I made a choice to separate myself from that side. And I was forced to take on this name Marakesh it is true that this form rose to the point of godliness but what I did will never be forgiven Sigrunn was sealed away in the dimension that your student opened and paid for with her life.

Now his power is growing more and more each day I will journey with you to try and defeat him. The storm had dispersed revealing a path that was not visible but what they saw was that of pure beauty a valley with nothing but red roses on the verge of opening and his to the glorious sight the roses all bloomed opening spreading their warmth and love across the valley. Vidar could not help but feel a sense of peace as he was scanning the valley he spotted her staring with her beautiful smile warm enough to melt a iced heart.

He ran towards her increasing in speed as he wanted to hold her tight in his arms not gonna let anything hurt her anymore. Vidar screamed out to her Bell don't move please don't move I need you when he was getting closer to her she started towards the edge of the valley heading into the forest. Tears streaking down his face more and more hearing her voice calling to him as he caught her, sobbing to the point that he couldn't see properly.

Bell please don't go I need you and the more we are apart the less likely it seems that I will destroy Sigrunn. Vidar you are stronger than you know im always with you in your heart as well as in your dreams it seems that I was called from my place in Valhalla for even Odin doesn't have the power to pull the dead to the world of the living. Bell walked forward and grassed his face with her hand and his heart jumped a few beats he finally understood what it meant to belong as she removed her hand from him the jewels that were the remains of the moorwin grew hot and its power surged into the locket. Sending bright light every where causing Vidar to cover his eyes the jewels spoke to him about how his love for her have woken them bringing a special power into being he had created the power to make the dead come back to the living.

Vidar could feel his power draining from him and exhaustion was starting to sink in the light faded away before him stood bell garbed in a silver dress her smile even warmer knowing at what he sacrificed for her his love brought her back from Valhalla. Vidar collapsed from over exerting himself your gonna be OK im here with you and will never leave your side. Vlademere and Marakesh were pacing and keeping watch over Vidar as he rested the days turned to weeks and weeks into months until he finally awoke as the three look down at Vidar are you OK you've been asleep for over 11 months. Vidar's vision adjusted to the light in the cave and came and rested on Bell who was beaming with joy that he still lived. Vidar your muscles are to weak for you to move we must train you to get you back into shape.

Call upon your mother and have her come down for we all have questions but you are gonna go into the halls of Valhalla and train with her and the other warriors. Mother come to us we have much to discuss I was never far from you Vidar for see it was foreseen that you would bring her back to the world of the living. Your heart has a great control over your strength and power with your love for her over powering every other emotion woke the tears of the Moorwin and flooded them with so much emotion that it created a void in Valhalla pulling her back into this world.

Vidar you have just surpassed your grandfather in strength for a spell like that would have killed us and yet you survived do you know why. It is likely you survived because of the love for this world and for bell it kept your godliness intact as well as your power and soul. As for your training you are gonna come with me we must get you back into shape for the battle that lays ahead. Grab my hand Vidar for we are off to resume training do not worry for one hour down here is like 4 weeks up there.

We will not age for we do not grow old now we must hurry. The wind whipping past his ears as Vidar and his mother headed to Valhalla to get his muscles back into shape. Odin's halls were so glorious that his feet were cradled by the floor and the walls were made out of clouds. Warm to his touch but even though he was asleep for 11 months and ate nothing but yet had no hunger. Vidar as im sure your finding out for yourself you wont need to eat so we will train even harder than before you'll learn all of our secrets. The many months went by as Vidar trained slowly gaining strength as he began to fill out his fathers armor. My son it seems like our time together is at an end your training is finished you have proven yourself of one final magic that only I possess its known as sacred magic I created it in case of dire needs it encases the body in armor that is only skin tight but can withstand every attack without taking damage.

Now you are the sole controller of that magic. No go Vidar meet up with your group for you have much to learn for it seems that life is dying off we cannot stall anymore ive kept you here for far too long but you needed to finish your training. As he left the halls of Valhalla he kept wondering about the magic that his mother had given to him what other power was in store for him. Vidar could hear the sorrow of the earth as he ascended all he knew is what he had to do.

Everyone he left was still waiting for him in the cave but it was furnished indicating that they would be there for a while as he approached he noticed a seal was surrounding the cave preventing evil from entering. Bell could feel his pressure forcing them all to the ground no matter how hard they tried they couldn't stand up or breathe. Vidar noticed how much hes grown when he himself forced Vlademere to the ground he slowly contained his power sealing it away so that the others can move around freely. My you've gotten quite strong Vidar it seems that even I can no longer call myself your master. It seems that its my time to live out the rest of my days as a mortal.

Bell you look as though a blossom of a Lilly spreading joy around the valley and it brings joy to my heart to see you for even while I was away for my training you were on my mind. You have really filled out your fathers armor it seems your muscles have gotten to the point that your power oozes out of your very joints. Its true for my swords have even changed their shapes once slow and weak now fast and so strong that they cut the very fabric of time. His swords that once hung at his back now hung at his sides for quick draw Vidars swords seem to radiate his power that hung at his side. We must leave tonight but I must rest for we have a long journey and I need all of my strength as he crawled into the bed to rest bell came and crawled into bed kissing his neck and holding him tight not wanting to let Vidar go holding him as a lover would embrace each other. Bell ive been dreaming about this since I lost you so long as I live we will never be apart. He slept for a few hours as his dreams began to wonder they lead him back to his vision about the bodies being hung and bled dry again he woke in a cold sweat shaking with such anger that the entire cave itself seemed to move. Vidar breath we are all here for you let us help you talk to me.

He recounted his dream to them and told them how nothing changed from the first time and how he saw himself laughing at all the destruction. Marakesh why do these visions keep coming they never reveal anything. Vidar have you stopped to consider it as a warning as to what might come not what will it seems to me that your visions are telling you that if you fail to defeat Sigrunn that he himself will take your body and power for his own pleasure. You must think about this more as we journey for no matter what happens you must remember what your apprentice once said sacrifice one to save the world if you feel that it shouldn't be that way then we are all truly lost.

Marakesh would you do me a great honor and marry Bell and I forever joining us as man and wife. It seems that you have read bell's mind for she has been wondering if your love for her was something more than what you've shown. When she died in that cell those many years ago I blamed myself and until recently she was in my mind now she has captured my heart like my father had captured my mothers I know now what love is. Vidar you and bell shall be married and forever joined your souls are now intertwined and shall remain that way forever. As the sands of time flow forward your life's are about to begin anew follow each others love to ensure your happiness. Vidar and bell took turns sharing their eternal vows to each other both promising to never be apart and to always be there for one and another. The group left the cave that very night after Vidar and bell had finally married, Vlademere walked up handing him a outfit made from pure gold this is for you and your bride may it beauty show as bright as her.

While they all conversed about their journey so far Vidar kept questioning his master about Sigrunn and what his crimes were. He could learn very little info for marakesh would not speak about it. Vidar only learned that his crimes were so evil that it drove him to the brink of madness. Still burdened with the thoughts of what his masters thoughts were all he could do is but conclude without fully knowing. The night seemed to be never ending as it grew cold so as to bind the metal to their sheaths reminding them that they are heading to their doom. Shadowfire we must hurry for bell is weary and growing cold protect her with the warmth that is needed to shield them from injury.

Shadowfire's wings flared up in color so radiant that the blues seem to pull the stars to them. his warmth radiated to marakesh and then in turn to Vlademere their worries were washed away in a sea of warmth. As the dawn broke the sky and the stars began to fade the sun and the moon crossed paths revealing a path way towards their destination. The ground moved at incredible speeds as though souls ran free plaguing the villagers and bandits. It seems that Sigrunn's power allows the dead to run free without fear. The cloak of Odin caused the ghost to disperse as its power forced them to return to their resting place. Vidar could feel Odin's power working as it pulled the warriors to the halls of Valhalla. His magic seemed to get stronger as the ones were still following them refusing to go back to where they rested. The souls cried out to him begging that he helps them cross over if you wish to cross over we would like to ask that you also aid us in our journey harm no innocent but punish the wicked.

The time has grown short see how the evil has gathered it looks as though the crossing of the moon and the sun has blanketed itself in darkness. Sigrunn has gathered all the mortals to watch the fall of man the further into the valley they had gotten the denser it was till they were forced down to the ground from the pressure coming from the ground it oozed out with such power that the the steeds were having problems moving and were forced to be tied up. The valley seemed to change as patches of fire pooled up from the ground.

An evil laugh filled I see you have come to die at my hands the crowd mumbled to each other as Vidar stepped forward releasing his power without holding anything back as he wanted to show Sigrunn that he was not afraid to face him. It seems that you have vastly improved since I was released and you held your student dieing in your arms the look of horror as your binding spell did its job and your feeble attempt to shield her from the pain that was inflicted on her.

You are WEAK Vidar and now you shall fall as the world of man perishes and my reign will forever be set in stone. As a little policy come to me boy, vidar looked on in horror as the boy he had saved from essence stood before him unable to move or flee he was in under the control of Singrunn. Sigrunn no matter what cost I will defeat you and forever set this earth into the warmth of light and will never ever know the pressence of evil. Come fourth my swords of time and judgment we now duel for the life's of men and will be freed from your evil. Singrunn touched a spot on the boy so sensitive that he started to convulse and grow cold Vidar could see the boys soul floating above him holding on to a bare thread.

With each step Vidar could feel the cries from the souls that were already being tormented all of them screaming save us we need to be free to finally be at peace. Sigrunn drew a sword from nothing with a rather dark shape so scary that it made the hairs on the back of Vidars neck stand up his heart skipping beats and sweat bead up is that fear I see Vidar.

It is not fear that you are seeing but determination for it is not the first time that I have faced death and survived. Now it is time that we end this battle of light and dark. As the two faced off their match was resonated with such power that each blow seemed to explode and create flames that surrounded them. With a foul shriek vidar slipped and lost his footing and Sigrunn gained the advantage knocking the sword of time from his hands as he was getting ready to inflict the final blow a yell that was all to familiar came from behind Vidar as Marakesh jumped in and threw himself in front of Sigrunn final swing slicing marakesh from shoulder to hip falling down upon Vidar. As he lay there dying he revealed to Vidar about who Sigrunn really was to Vidar he spoke of when he was a child and how Vidar had released the ancient power that caused his parents to die.

Vidar Sigrunn is your brother you are far older than you remember for you were the one who sealed him away in that portal after you pleaded with me to break away from my evil side. When you sealed Sigrunn away it took your memory of me away from you and covered everyone that we loved and made it seem that you were the one who caused it. For it was the both of us and when we released that power the darkness spread through my body changing me for the worst. It could not be helped for we are built in pairs one is always destined to be evil as to balance out but when the evil took hold of me I summoned up those evil creatures that raided our village.

When you saw them being summoned you did everything in your power to shield me from the after maths of the dark power that was rooted inside of me and we both had focused so much power that we had lost control and it turned on us destroying our family. Brother can you please forgive an old man's mistakes let an old man die in peace please forgive what I have done in the past and allow me peace in the halls with our mother and father.

Marakesh fear not for you have taught me everything I know and even though you have listened to me when I was older than you and you split yourself away from that evil that was apart of you your life of suffering is now over go now and be at peace with our family your sins are forgiven. Vidar you are truly the example of the god of light I was not worthy of that title. With his dying breath he spoke to Vidar telling him how proud he was and how much he loved him even though he caused the darkness to spread. Marakesh even though we did not know each other to well you are and shall always be my brother and will no longer have to worry about pain and the burdens of your past. For you see now those visions you were having Vidar those were of our past and what you had saw me do. Singrunn I forgive marakesh but you will pay for what you have done in the past and what you are doing here in the present. He heard his mothers voice inside of his head son now is the time to use that magic of yours that only you can control create that armor and remove your fathers armor for you have absorbed its power. Vidar closed his eyes opened himself up to the power that resided inside of him his aurora surrounded his body forming a skin tight armor that was not capable of taking damage.

It seems that mother has taught you her secret power. Look how glorious it is that golden color surrounding your body I bet that no matter how hard I try this armor will not break. But your energy will drain faster the more damage it tries to absorb oh mother didn't tell you it requires so much energy that its dangerous to the user who uses it. Give it sometime and you'll regret ever casting that spell but for sport put fathers armor back on I want to be the one to kill you in fathers armor. Sigrunn you have no right to talk about my mother and father your evil has hurt everyone and most of all you've hurt me for the last time.

He pulled his sword of time and flicked his hand pulling the sword of judgment into his hands. The time has come for it all to end Vidar started to pour his power into the swords and as he moved them around the blades themselves seem to float as a blur kept whirling faster and faster. As he removed his hands from the blades and they layed flat and began to whirl so fast that the two blades seem to blur together in a bright red and blue mixture. That looks like the whizzing blur that you created back when we were kids. Sigrunn released a little bit of power and forced Vidars blades to stop and fall to the ground. Vidar tried to lift them but they were so heavy it felt like they were magically binded to the ground through Sigrunn's power.

He laughed at Vidar's lack of way to defend himself it seems you'll no longer be able to defeat me and your power is leaving you because your armor is leaving see how it flickers as I hit you with my sword. With one more attack from me your armor will be gone leaving you with fathers armor. Don't talk about my father as if he was your parent you are no family of mine. Have it your way Vidar you will die alone and will die knowing that Ill have Bell for myself even after she knows your died by my hands. As he laughed the lightning struck the ground from behind him it seems you have been chosen to die by lightning.

Sigrunn raised his left hand into the air and a ball of lightning formed into his hand bringing fourth more lightning. Now the time of man is at an end Vidar you have failed to defeat me. Vidar looked out at the crowd and saw bell looking back at him here eyes full of sorrow and pain as she watched her love die . He stood up and prepared for the final blow YOU SHALL NOT HURT THEM ANYMORE he grew so bright and radiated so much power that the ball of lightning dispersed. As the crow chimed out within the hour of the lion everything finally made sense to Vidar. He realized what he was meant to do low there do I see my father low there do I see my mother my sisters and my brothers low there do I see the line of my people back to the beginnings low they do call to me to take my place in the halls of Valhalla where the brave may live forever.

Vidar became so radiant that Sigrunn had to cover his eyes his true form was released wings that belonged to the Valkyrie sisters had formed upon his back giving Vidar 6 wings that radiated the power of the Valkyrie sisters. and he called down judgment as the sky parted as a scroll would part for its reader. The dead souls raced towards the evil to destroy it bringing light into the earth. The guards of Singrunn began to run in terror as they saw their comrades dieing as their souls were taken from their bodies. Singrunn's concentration on Vidars swords lessened as he tried to divert the energy coming from the ghost. As he reached down for his swords the jewels that had brought Bell back to life began to glow his power seemed to increase 20 fold as his wings burst into flame and the emblem that meant to judge was burned into Vidars forehead. Singrunn for your crimes of the past present and future I condemn you to death as he brought the swords down upon Singrunn the power he had called upon had started to take its tole on him for he no longer could hold the ghost there upon this plane. It seems your tired and wont last you've lasted a lot longer than I would have expected.

Singrunn rose from the ground and looked at him in the eyes letting Vidar see into his soul and it screamed for him to end it. Save this world from evil as he saw bell at his side she told him no matter what they are free. Singrunn you have been judged and you will never hurt anyone ever again he placed both swords in a cross pattern upon Sigrunn shoulders and said you will perish and will never be around to destroy our world ever again. As Vidar pulled the blades acrossed the head he could feel the swords sinking into the flesh and and the blood curdling that followed would haunt vidar forever.

The head of Sigrunn rolled off of its shoulders I have been released and now the world will be covered in light forever. As the body fell over twitching from the severed nerves Vidar turned to everyone you are all free and will no longer fear the evil that plagued the earth rejoice in finally having peace. As he began to walk from where the body of singrunn lay the head and body changed into that of a dark angel finally my true form is free. Singrunn grabbed Vidar and got so close to his face that he could smell the death coming from his breath. As vidar was pinned down upon the ground singrunn was speaking to him and did not see bell come from behind with his own sword and with tears of sorrow in her eyes raised the sword above her head. She mouthed the words I love you vidar and he knew what must be done. he began pouring his power into the forbidden spell and as he was reaching his peak bell rammed the sword into her heart releasing so much power that her love for him and his power turned to the color of red as passion allowing him destroy evil.

With a sudden out burst of power so strong the earth began to heal itself and that spell he could not control as a kid now seemed to bend to his will. Singrunn you have been denied a second life and now you will be stripped of your power and forever be damned and be tormented in hell. The doors of judgment came from the ground surrounding singrunn on all sides as the seals broke his arms legs and head were taken in pieces screaming to the underworld. Vidar ran over to bell please don't die on me again I cant continue without you for you are my inspiration and my will to live as my power now leaves me I too follow you into the halls of Valhalla.

Vidar looked_ up its not your time im sorry that we must be apart once more but Ive something to tell you because while you were away I had a visit from your grandfather. He spoke of how my being brought back to life caused a rift that had to be corrected but he knew that this would happened and made me promise not to reveal it but now that im gone you have the right to be known. I'm sorry vidar and ill always love you_ as her tears started to flow uncontrolled. then my loving wife I have a gift that shall not pass but grow. As he gathered his power into his hands he captured two tears in each hand one he fashioned into a necklace that was of pure diamonds. But the other two he turned them in

re in the shape of bells let this be known this flower shall be known as the bells of time.

A few weeks after the battle in the kingdom of essence he had gathered Vlademere and the family that he saved. ''Please build a statue of me...as penance...in each and every city. once they are built I can answer the prayers of those who believe in me. And with that statue, put inside each of us, is a thread of wisdom upon us to obtain it. Now... I go into solitude to live out my existance…if you find yourselves in need to call upon me from my statues...I shall come to you. As Vidar's wings unfolded... all six radiated so much warmth - time itself stood still. his armor gleamed a bright gold and he spoke to the people of the earth, ''I go now,m but...i shall always protect you... when the time comes that you need me once again I shall be called from my resting place...good bye... my loved ones know that no matter what... you are all my children...

As he ascended to the heavens his magnificent wings spread showing warmth and light as all 6 of his wings beat with such intensity that the rose pedals came up from the ground showering their eyes in a cloud of joy. Bell its time for us to be together and we shall no longer be burdened of our sorrows. Vidar with what you've sacrificed for us your legend shall be known and told forever this shall be the legend of Vidar. Remember heroes aren't remembered for who they are but what they've done.


End file.
